Seven Years
by From Beyond The Stars
Summary: Link looks back on what he's lost; his friends, his childhood, and seven years. Songfic to Wake Me Up, When September Ends by Green Day. OoT, Oneshot. K just because.


_Disclaimerrrr - I do not own Legend of Zelda or the song Wake me up when September ends. Those belong to Nintendo and Green Day!_

* * *

**SEVEN YEARS**

**Link reflects on all that has happened in his seven years of sleep**

* * *

_Summer has come and passed,__  
The innocent can never last,_

Link watched a stray leaf blow on the autumn breeze, though the only sign of the change of season was the colour of the Lost Woods, the Castle, Town and most of the Field succumbing to the pure evil of Ganondorf, the sky eternally darkened and the world devoid of colour. He had so many things to do, so much expected of him, and since the moment he had opened his eyes he had that hammered into him; Awaken the Sages, Rescue Zelda, Save Hyrule, Awaken the Sages, Rescue Zelda...over and over again. For once, he was not going to think about what lay ahead, nor what he should be doing now. As Navi settled down on his shoulder, he slipped into thoughts of a more peaceful time. When he was young, though he did not feel any older now. He remembered Queen Gohma, watching her blood trickle over the floor of her chamber. That feeling..it was of pride, relief, and...fear. He had just killed a truly sentient being and it scared him. It really did. From that moment he knew nothing could ever be the same; he had spilled blood. Whatever way he looked at it, he was a _murderer_. A _killer_. He remembered fearing the Kokiri would never accept him.

_  
Wake me up, when September ends._

It seemed like only yesterday that he drew the Master Sword from it's pedestal. A shining bright light, then drowsiness, finally sleep. A sleep that, unbeknownst to him at the time, would last for seven years. Seven years of his life, just slipping away like that.

_Like my fathers come to pass,  
Seven years has gone so fast,  
Wake me up, when September ends._

He awoke to see the high ceiling of the Temple of Time, and heard quiet footsteps. He pulled himself up and rubbed his head. With a gloved hand. The confusion was instant, and he sat straight up, staring at his hands, suddenly much larger. And his legs were longer, with leggings underneath his tunic. He remembered Rauru calming him and telling him that he had awoken from a seven year sleep, and that they had given him new clothes. He swung his legs over the side of the altar where he had been placed, and immediatley fell over, his legs like jelly. They felt too long and he was too tall, his head ached from it all. Rubbing his head again, his hand bumped his ear and the small blue earring affixed, which also startled him. They had pierced his ear while he was sleeping? Eventually stumbling toward the entrance to the Temple, Rauru handed him the Light Medallion and told him to awaken the Sages.

_Here comes the rain again,  
Falling from the stars,  
Drenched in my pain again,  
Becoming who we are._

A soft rain began to fall, jolting Link briefly out of his memories. It was warm, almost soothing. It washed the mud from the numerous cuts and grazes over every inch of his skin. His Triforce mark glowed again, reminding him what he should be doing, but Link paid it no heed, slipping back into the comfort of memories.

_As my memory rests,  
But never forgets what I lost,  
Wake me up, when September ends._

But it was not his awakening that he wished to dwell on. Instead, he wondered what it would've been like for the townspeople of Castle Town, now either dead or abandoned the city, to watch the one who was meant to save them, slumber on a altar. Did they try and wake him as the end came? A shiver ran down his spine. Did they die trying to get to the temple to see him and pray for the Godesses to awaken him? So many had died for him, or given it all up. Saria..Ruto...all the Sages had given up the lives they knew to ascend. The Great Deku Tree died protecting the stone, so he could take it, Gorons and Zora had died trying to stop Ganondorf's minions so Link could make it through, Gerudos had died at Ganondorf's wrath for deflecting from his side and countless civilians had died because he wasn't there to save them.

_Summer has come and passed,  
The innocent can never last,  
Wake me up, when September ends,_

_Ring out the bells again,  
Like we did when Spring began,  
Wake me up, when September ends._

He clenched his fist, angry at himself. He remembered Rauru ringing the bells of the Temple of Time to say the Hero had awakened, but there was no-one but the Re-Deads to hear them. He hated going back to Castle Town. Sometimes, he swore he could hear the dogs barking down the alleys, and the cucco crowing in the square...like in the old days, when he was little. It was both oddly comforting, and eerie.

_Here comes the rain again,  
Falling from the stars,  
Drenched in my pain again,  
Becoming who we are._

His Triforce mark glowed again, and this time he struggled to ignore it. Why did he have to be given the Triforce of Courage? Why did he have to become the Hero of Time? He never wanted any of this. All he wanted was a peaceful life in the forest and a fairy...

_As my memory rests,  
But never forgets what I lost,  
Wake me up, when September ends._

He stared at the throbbing triangle in hate. No, he never wanted any of this.

_Summer has come and passed,  
The innocent can never last,  
Wake me up, when September ends,_

_Like my fathers come to pass,  
Twenty years has gone so fast,  
Wake me up, when September ends,_

_Wake me up, when September ends,_

_Wake me up, when September ends._

_

* * *

_

_AUTHORS NOTE/AFTERTHOUGHTS_

_Wake Me Up When September Ends is the best song for OoT!Link ever. So, I wrote a wickle ficcy to it! I'm also making a AMV to this (If Youtube doesn't ban me!) Please enjoy! Also, there is one tiny, smidgen of a reference in there, if anyone thinks they can find it!  
_

_Love it? Hate it? RATE AND REVIEW IT!_


End file.
